Lost City
Lost City is a quest about the fairy land Zanaris. A group of adventurers have set up camp in Lumbridge Swamp, claiming to be searching for the mystical lost city. You must find the truth of this claim, and gain entrance to the moon of Gielinor, Zanaris. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 63 tree spirit with almost no armour and weapons. |items = None Recommended: *Teleport runes *For mages: Fire and air runes, and supplies for crafting a wand as the tree spirit is weak to fire spells. *For rangers: Unstrung bow, bowstring, arrows -OR- dart tips and feathers, (you're able to bring arrows). *Prayer potions, super set, and food for the tree spirit fight for lower leveled players. |kills = Tree spirit (level 63) }} Seeking the lost city Head into Lumbridge Swamp, where on the south coast to the west of Father Urhney's house you will find a warrior, an archer, a wizard, and a monk walking around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a way that sounds like you are challenging his authority. Then he eventually tells you what his problem is. Look for a swamp tree to the west of the camp. It is located directly west of the cart. The tree can be easily identified, as it is the only tree with the option "Chop Swamp Tree" instead of "Chop down Swamp tree". Click on the "chop" option and a leprechaun, named Shamus, jumps out. Ask Shamus how to get to Zanaris and he tells you that you need a dramen staff. To get this, you need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon, and at the end of the conversation, he offers to teleport you to Port Sarim docks so it's a good idea to bring all the items you need with you. However, you are not allowed to take armour, weapons, combat auras (such as runic accuracy), and some magical items (such as the Explorer's ring) to Entrana. Some items which can be brought to Entrana: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather *If you bring a knife, logs, and a bow string you can make a bow. Arrows are also allowed on the island. Also there is a hiding spot which is helpful to low level players. *Imphide, spider silk, or batwing to make a imphorn or batwing wand to cast spells with. (Required if using magic) *Runes *Amulet of your choice *Potions *Food *Teleports *Anti-poison totem, which provides small defensive bonuses *A set of H.A.M. robes provide a little defence if you cannot make your own armour (note: H.A.M gloves are not allowed), or a pair of monk robes (robes bought from Canifis are also allowed). *Priest gown top and bottom are also allowed on the isle and provide a small prayer bonus which is very useful. Citharede robes can also be brought to the island. *A ring of life *Druid's robes Entrana Take your choice of items to Port Sarim, talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do not make your items yet; You can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. When you get off the boat at Entrana, run east, then north past the temple and west after the bridge. You find a monk next to a cave entrance. As soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that takes you south of Draynor Village. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, your prayer is reduced to 10-40 points (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). Now you can make your equipment without being spotted (you can have a friend with high Crafting and/or Fletching levels come along to give assistance if needed). Travel through the cave until you see some greater demons and a small cave to the south. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the dramen tree with your hatchet. (Note: Do not enter the door to east, as it will teleport you out of the dungeon, and away from Entrana). A Level 63 tree spirit appears. It is possible to attempt to melee the tree spirit, but it hits up to 200 accurately and absorbs most melee attacks. At the safe spot you can spot trap her and attack her while quickly running back to safe spot to avoid damage and she barely hits you. The tree spirit is susceptible to fire spells. At least Fire Bolt or better should be used, with a imp horn wand, spider wand or batwing wand. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Note that if you are using melee you almost certainly need plenty of food (lobsters or better) to fight the tree spirit. If you don't defeat the tree spirit fast enough, it returns to the tree where you have to fight it again with full health. It is possible to have a friend help you defeat the spirit, as long as you damage it first you can have as many people helping you as needed. Once you've defeated the Tree Spirit, cut the tree again to get a dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you make a few staves for your bank. (If you intend to complete Recipe for Disaster it is recommended to cut another dramen branch and keep it, to save a future trip) Note that you can always come back and cut more pieces of the dramen tree, you won't have to fight the guardian again. Craft the dramen branch to get a dramen staff. To do this, you need at least 31 crafting. The City of Fairies Open the magical door (which is east of the possibly aggressive greater demons) and you will teleport south of Draynor Village. Another option is just using a lodestone to get back to Lumbridge. Head back to the Lumbridge Swamp camp, directly Northeast of the camp and you arrive at the shed (has clovers on it and green trim). Wield your dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the swamp and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 3 quest points * Access to Zanaris * Ability to wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers * Ability to make cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill * Ability to use Chaeldar as slayer master (requires level 75 combat) * Transcript Music unlocked * Crystal Cave - in Zanaris market * Underground - in Entrana dungeon Required for completing Completion of Lost City is required for the following quests: * Fairytale I - Growing Pains * Heroes' Quest * Lunar Diplomacy * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze Trivia * Before the quest was reworked, the magic door at the end of the dungeon led into the Wilderness instead of to Draynor Village. Shamus also didn't teleport the player to Port Sarim docks. * Before the toolbelt update, due to the fact that hatchets couldn't be brought onto Entrana, players had to kill the hatchet-wielding zombies within the dungeon until they dropped a bronze hatchet. de:Die verlorene Stadt no:Lost City zh-tw:失落的城市 nl:Lost City fi:Lost City Category:Zanaris Category:Wikia Game Guides quests